Aftermath
by warriors1011
Summary: Three-part series. After each book, the Reckoners need to deal with a couple of problems within the group, themselves, and their situations. Follows the aftermaths of Steelheart, Firefight, and Calamity.
1. Aftermath - Steelheart

**Here's a new Reckoners fanfiction! A request from _Latch is Who I Am_ , this is the aftermath of Steelheart. I will be doing the aftermath of the next two books as well, so expect those later this week as well. But for now, enjoy this quick oneshot that I you you enjoy!**

* * *

Summary: _After Steelheart the Reckoners have to deal with the mess of Newcago and Prof's secret. David has to come to terms with Megan's betrayal along with that fact that he needed a new goal._

* * *

 _ **Aftermath of Steelheart**_

* * *

David was tired. Too tired. It was ridiculous and he hated it. But his mind was done. His body was protesting against even the slightest movement. Tia suggested he go to sleep but how could he?

Prof was an Epic.

Megan was an Epic.

He had just orchestrated Steelheart's death.

 _How many times had he been lied to?_

 **...**

Tia watched as Jon left as quickly as he could, leaving her and Abraham to take Cody and a shocked David back to shelter, which was a small apartment they had rented out in case there were injuries. Abraham sent her a "we'll talk later" look as she helped him carry Cody to a bed while the rest of Jon's regeneration power healed the man's wounds. David watched them blankly and her chest hurt as she realized many of his beliefs and hopes might just have been shattered. A motherly instinct made her want to hug the boy until this look of determination stole its way onto his face and he spun on his heel, heading down the dark tunnels of the city.

"Go after him. I'll look after Cody." Abraham said, gathering blankets from a closet. She nodded and walked after David.

 **...**

Cody was still too groggy to understand how he was alive. Abraham only murmured "Prof," then left to get him some water. Tia had come back with David, the boy looked exhausted, whom she shuffled him into the living room to force him to sleep on the couch.

Cody let out a choked laugh once Abraham and Tia told him what had happened. Prof and Megan. That was so hard to take yet so easy to notice, how in the world didn't he notice it?

Tia had looked worried when Cody had laughed. Maybe he was finally going insane from all of this. But he managed to collect himself and remind Tia and Abraham that the city needed help. It had just lost the main authority figures after all.

 **...**

At this point Abraham wanted to kill those kept trying to bribe their way to the top. First Tia gives him little instructions, David really shows off his horrid social skills, and Cody is finally reaching a breaking point. Then these people believe they'll just pick the person with the most money or cunning little remark to lead Newcago and the Reckoners will just fall beneath the waters and into the shadows again.

Oh and Prof is missing and Megan is now an Epic that is incredibly powerful and just happened to be missing. Wonderful. Just calamity sparking wonderful.

Abraham really hated when he happened to have to take the fatherly slash leader role on the team. Really, really hated it.

 **...**

Jon, or Prof, needed a way to clear his head but knowing he'd left his team to deal with the chaos and mess of Newcago…

No, he had a bigger problem because if he didn't get rid of the invasive Epic emotions he'd kill his team. Which, now that he actually thought about it wouldn't be too bad of an idea… Killing off the slontzes might just….

Jon let out a roar of frustration and punched the ground before collapsing from fatigue. Sleep. Sleep would be good.

He barely noticed his green force fields appear as his world darkened.

 **...**

Megan looked back at Newcago as she left with the refugees. There were so many things to figure out… so many rumors to follow.

Yet she couldn't help but feel as if she was leaving a part of her in Newcago.

Shaking her head, Megan looked forward, happy to have finally seen the sun again. Maybe one day she would come back. Hopefully she would never have to though.

 _But what about him?_

 _Traitor_ , she hissed to her own mind.

Megan let her Firefight persona take over and school her features. There was a job to get done and a goal to reach.

 **...**

David looked out over the skyline, his hair wet from the shower. Tia was sipping her cola behind him, tapping away on a computer with folders sprawled over the couch. Footsteps alerted him to the presence of Cody and Abraham, both of whom walked over to the balcony next to David.

"How's it feel lad?" Cody's voice, his accent thicker than usual, sounded to the left.

"Strangely calm." David murmured. The wind blew through their shirts.

Abraham hummed. "True. The helicopter ride here was pretty hard with everything we had to come to terms with."

David shifted, his arms resting on the railing. "Who's leading the city?"

"Some chick I think Abraham picked out." Cody said, snorting.

"Mallory Briggs. She's from the upper class but seemed like the best candidate, unfortunately." Abraham clarified, amusement in his voice. "She's going to be the mayor. And David, I think it's best if you're the liaison. Since you're the native here and all."

"Sure." David answered, shrugging.

Silence fell around the group. Even Tia had stopped her work.

"This is going to start a chain reaction, isn't it?" David muttered.

Tia spoke up this time. "There's no doubt about it. Which means not only are we going to have to get closer, but we have to be more cautious with who we recruit. Seeing how Megan ended up being a spy…"

David tensed. Cody patted him on the back and Abraham cleared his throat. Tia sighed. "Sorry David. It's just… betrayal is hard. I've just had to become numb to it in fear of the inevitable with Jon…"

David nodded but was still tense. The Reckoners would recover from this.

They had to. For the sake of Humanity.

* * *

 **Hope they were all somewhat in character. Sorry for the sorta cliche ending but, eh, I wasn't sure how else to end it. Review or PM if you find a mistake or think that something is way off or if you have constructive criticism just for anything in this story in general.**

 **Thanks and have a great day fellow fanfictioners!**


	2. Aftermath - Firefight

**Hey guys. Sorry, I meant to get this out earlier but I got busy and my internet kept getting disconnected because my sister's room is being painted and worked on. Oh well, I hope you all are still able to enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Summary: Tension grows between Mizzy and Megan, stress is piled atop on David, and poor Cody, Abraham, and Edmund who are just wanting to survive the attack from Limelight. Which unfortunately has some deaths._

* * *

 **Aftermath of Firefight**

* * *

Megan watched as David slept peacefully in the back of the car. Mizzy was out due to nature's call so Megan was left watching for possible dangers.

Namely: Prof.

David shifted slightly, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Megan frowned and gently laid her hand on his forehead. He was a little warm. It must have been due to the chilliness of Babylon Restored. Either way, she was still worried for him. He was so stressed now, anxious to get to Newcago to keep Cody, Abraham, and someone named Edmund.

"Oi, you were supposed to keep an eye on the surroundings, not David." Mizzy's voice came from the passenger's' side. She sounded rather annoyed.

Megan turned towards the black girl. Mizzy seemed to be angry at her though it was subdued when David was awake.

 _You killed someone (a man) from her team._

Megan decided to merely raise her eyebrow and not use that retort that had risen up to Mizzy's remark. "Get in. We've lost a lot of time as it is."

Mizzy grumbled, unhappy with the situation. Megan had to admit that she agreed, uncomfortable with a girl who wanted so much to kill her. But for David's sake, she would attempt at being civil.

...

One bullet. Incapacitate the blonde haired woman, drag David out, then set the car on fire, and there. Done. Firefight eliminated. Mizzy was itching to use her gun. But at the same time, she'd rather have someone who might possible have a chance against Prof…

Man, she never thought she'd think of it like that. Maybe that's what David felt like constantly.

Mizzy glanced behind her seat. David, the killer of at least two high epics, was sleeping easily in Firefight's presence. Trusting. Guess she'd just have to trust too.

Besides, getting out of Babilar was nice. Travel the country, meet new people, kill epics, etc. The big life of the Reckoners. Plus, she would meet the Newcago Reckoners. At least, those who hadn't come to Babilar.

If they weren't already dead like her team.

...

Cody coughed, stumbling down one of the older, thinner tunnels they made. Conflux, or Edmund, stumbled in after him, sitting on the floor from exhaustion. Cody paused, scanning the man then the entrance.

A quick rest wouldn't hurt.

Shuffling back towards Edmund, Cody leaned against the tunnel wall opposite of the gifter Epic. Both had been in the tunnels originally when the new high Epic attacked. Hernan, a boy around David's age and one of Devin's team members, had covered for them as they'd gathered up the necessities (important documents, devices, and the needed supplies) and ran through the tunnels to find a safe spot. Hernan's screams still haunted Cody's ears.

Quiet static could be heard from Cody's radio. He fiddled with it but wasn't able to see the buttons. Cursing quietly, Cody reached for his cracked mobile and attempted to turn it on.

Nothing. It was black. Cody let out every swear word he knew and then some as the dire situation pushed down on them. There was no way to contact anyone if he couldn't see his darn radio and there was no way he could safely and effectively power his mobile.

Edmund reached out and tapped the mobile. The screen flickered and then turned on. Cody blinked then muttered a thanks. Edmund kept his palm out and Cody reluctantly gave his mobile to the man who shone it upon the radio. Nodding his thanks, Cody fiddled with the radio once more until a static voice came up. Fiddling with a different knob, Cody tried to make the sound clearer then turned the volume up slightly.

"Cody…. Cody…. Cody, come in. Please…. Edmund?…. Lime…. After us…. Barely alive…."

Recognizing the voice, Cody exhaled slightly in relief before answering.

"Abraham? I'm alive. The epic drove us underground. Meet us at rendezvous. Please don't do anything stupid."

...

Abraham clutched his gun, finger on the trigger with his radio hanging from the band he was biting. His free hand feeling the wall for any vibrations that were potentially coming closer. The night's events still plagued his mind. The ambush by the epic….

It wasn't unexpected who it was. Just the timing.

And the power.

Abraham hadn't felt that much fear in a long time, maybe never. But it didn't stop him from fighting back. Seeing the shock on Prof's-

 _Limelight's_. Prof wasn't there anymore. Limelight was.

Watching Devin and Lauren get killed by Limelight wasn't pleasant. Mostly because the nauseous feeling in his gut came from the fact of if he had just stolen the man's gift just a little sooner….

And now he was waiting, hopefully, for Cody and possibly Edmund, Hernan, and Josie. He'd lost all contact with Tia a week ago, the same time David had warned them of Prof's- _Limelight's_ coming.

Footsteps. Abraham readied his weapon in case it was someone unfriendly. Then, someone stumbled and cursing followed. Wait, the accent was familiar….

A wiry man and spindly older man hurriedly walked around the corner, the wiry man quickly scanning and aiming a rifle at Abraham.

"Cody?" Abraham asked quietly.

The wiry man sagged in relief and nodded. "Edmund's here too."

"Josie? Hernan?"

Cody shook his head. "Hernan was killed. Josie…. I dunno what happened to her."

Edmund's voice, his usually faint indian accent was a tad stronger than usual, spoke up. "The power in her gun and suit just faded. I'm assuming she won't make it."

Abraham closed his eyes, silently mourning the team from St. Louis. Cody and Edmund seemed to be doing the same.

"We need to get out of here. David, the clever lad, should be nearing the area soon." Cody finally said.

"Right. Edmund, do you need to rest or can we keep moving?"

"Keep moving. I'd rather not die by forcefield balls." Edmund said. It was one of the only things they'd heard him say confidently.

Nodding, Abraham and Cody flanked Edmund, three separate guns ready to fire to defend, as the trio snuck out of Newcago to escape the wrath of the High Epic Limelight.

...

Tia sat next to a socket, plugging both the computer and her mobile in. Tia got lucky, this house had electricity. She finally downloaded all of the information her lorists had given her when she told them that an Epic who knew them well had started to hunt down the Reckoners.

It wouldn't be long before they all learned it was Jon.

Looking out the window of the dilapidated house she was staying in, Tia watched as the sun began to set outside.

 _Sort of like your relationship with Jon._

Tia shook her head and allowed herself to rest her eyes, shifting her position to lean against the wall. The red of the sunset looked like blood that night.

But all she could see was lime green.

* * *

 **So I know I left out David and Prof's perspectives but I felt like they weren't entirely needed. If you guys want them though, I can definitely try to write them (It'll just end up being an extra or something). Just review or PM me to tell me so.**

 **Also Devin's team from St. Louis is the team Prof tells Abraham is coming to help them keep Newcago safe(Firefight, page 44). Devin was the only name given from the team so I gave the rest of them names. Devin, Lauren, Josie, Hernan. They're all dead btw. And I figured that Megan wouldn't know who Edmund(or Conflux) is because she died before they learned that and I don't think epics go public with their real names to each other.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the aftermath and hopefully the next chapter will be up by Monday at the latest.**


End file.
